HEARTBEAT
by Lady Jang
Summary: Sakura tahu hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Karena itu dia memilih memendam perasaannya untuk Sasuke. Namun karena cemburu tanpa sengaja dia malah mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. "Aku menangis karena aku mencintaimu!" sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai menghindarinya, itu membuatnya sakit dan keadaan semakin menyakitkan saat beredar kabar bahwa ternyata Sasuke menyukai Ino. CHAPTER#3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**A/N : it's my first fic in this Fandom. OOC (maybe!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

Pagi hari, di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura-chan, ayo cepat turun! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah kan?!"

"Iya Ibu! Aku akan segera turun!" sahut Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Bergegas, gadis berambut merah muda itu memasukan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas dan berlari keluar kamar.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!** Sakura berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Pagi Ayah! Pagi Ibu!" sapa Sakura kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau yakin akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Kizashi, ayah Sakura.

"Aku sangat yakin Ayah!" jawab Sakura sembari mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti kesukaannya.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, ayah bisa menelepon kepala sekolahmu agar kau diijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti upacara itu,"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk ayahnya dari belakang. "Ayah tidak perlu khawatir!"

Kizashi mengecup kening putrinya, "Berjanjilah! Kau tidak akan memaksakan dirimu…"

"Aku berjanji," sahut Sakura kemudian menyabet tas dan rotinya.

"Ara, Sakura-chan! Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Iya, aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamaku Bu…"

"Baiklah, ayah akan menyiapkan mobil,"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah janjian dengan Ino akan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan kereta," sergah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan berpamitan, "Aku berangkat!"

Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap kepergian putri kesayangan mereka.

"Sakura kita akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Kizashi mengusap lengan istrinya, "Sakura kita tak selemah yang kita pikirkan."

**...**

Sakura menghela, dia merasa sedikit gelisah.

Mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang siswi SMA membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Jika bukan karena Ino, mungkin setelah lulus SMP dia tidak akan mau melanjutkan pendidikannya ke SMA. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya memunculkan sebuah pertanyaan klise, apakah kehidupan SMAnya akan sesuram kehidupan SMPnya dulu.

Sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama, kehidupannya di sekolah memang tak seindah senyuman di wajahnya. Karena tubuhnya yang lemah tak banyak siswa yang mau berkawan dengannya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka malah sering mengejek dan mengerjainya.

Namun Ino berbeda, meskipun teman-temannya yang lain memilih untuk menjauhi Sakura, tapi putri dari keluarga Yamanaka itu malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Gadis pirang itu selalu ada untuk Sakura. Terlebih saat Sakura menjadi objek keusilan anak pria di kelasnya, dengan berani dia melindungi Sakura.

Bagi Sakura, Ino bukan sekedar teman ataupun sahabat. Tapi dia sudah seperti sosok kakak yang selalu siap untuk diajak berbagi. Baik itu suka maupun duka.

Dan karena itu, Sakura tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur. Dalam hidupnya yang singkat ini Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Ino.

"Sakura!"

Sakura celingukan mencari arah suara yang memanggilnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat melihat sosok Ino yang berantakan dan terengah-enggah—lelah. "Kesiangan lagi?"

"Begitulah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di SMA Putra Konoha.

"ARRRGH! Sial! Pintu gerbangnya sudah ditutup!" teriak seorang siswa berambut kuning acak-acakan. "KITA TERLAMBAT!"

"Bagus! Gara-gara kau kita terlambat dihari pertama sekolah!"

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau yang bangun kesiangan, kenapa aku yang kau salahkan?!"

"Aku bangun kesiangan karena kau tidak mengawasi saudara perempuanmu yang maniak itu dengan benar! Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena dia terus menggerayangiku!"

"Maniak katamu?!"

"Apa harus kuperjelas lagi?"

"Err~!" Shikamaru dan Naruto—si cowok berambut kuning acak-acakan—saling beradu muka. Muncul kilatan cahaya saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian!" sahut seorang cowok berambut raven—model pantat ayam. "Naruto, berjongkoklah!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara! Lagipula kenapa tidak kau saja yang berjongkok!" kesal Naruto sambil memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok di depan gerbang sekolah. "Sasuke, apa maksudmu menyuruhku berjongkok seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk membantuku memanjat, memang apa lagi?!" sahut Sasuke lalu menginjak punggung Naruto dan memanjat gerbang sekolah mereka yang tinggi.

"UGK~! Kau benar-benar licik! Tega sekali kau menjadikan temanmu sendiri sebagai pi…" Naruto mengumpat, tapi belum selesai dia mengumpat giliran Shikamaru yang menggunakan punggungnya sebagi pijakan untuk memanjat. "Argh! Kalian berdua tunggu pembalasanku!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepatlah!"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut melihat uluran tangan Shikamaru. Dia mendongak, rupanya temannya itu masih bertengger di atas gerbang—menunggunya. "Kalian berhutang padaku untuk hari ini," gerutu cowok bersuara serak itu sebelum menyahut uluran tangan Shikamaru.

**...**

Naruto celingukan, memastikan keadaan aman. Sambil mengendap-edap bersama kedua sahabatnya dia masuk ke gedung Olahraga—tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru —dan merapat dalam barisan murid baru.

"Aku harap tidak ada guru yang memergoki kita,"

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku bisa pastikan tidak ada guru yang melihat kita mengendap-endap kemari! Benarkan Sasuke?" sahut Naruto santai.

"Entahlah, tapi apa kalian tidak merasa kalau guru yang berdiri di pojokan itu terus melihat ke arah kita?"

"Kau benar, meski tangannya memegang buku tapi tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada kita,"

"Gawat~! Jangan-jangan dia tahu kita terlambat…"

"Tetaplah bersikap tenang, Naruto! Berpura-pura saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa,"

"…?" Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di SMA Putri Konoha.

"Apa bangku ini masih kosong?"

Sakura menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, lalu menatap ragu gadis berambut kuning panjang yang berdiri di depan mejanya. "K-Kau bertanya padaku?"

Gadis cantik itu terkikih, "Kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu?"

"B-Bangku ini masih kosong…" sahut Sakura agak tergagap.

"Bagus!" seru gadis berambut kuning itu lalu duduk di bangku—samping Sakura. "Aku Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki. Senang bisa berteman denganmu!"

"Berteman? Denganku…?"

"Ehmm, kupikir dengan duduk sebangku kita akan menjadi teman akrab. Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menatap tangan Naruko yang terulur padanya. Sedikit terkejut, ternyata masih ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

Perlahan Sakura menggerakan tangannya menyambut uluran pertemanan Naruko. "Aku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu Naruko."

"Kau kaku sekali, tersenyumlah sedikit!" Naruko menopangkan dagu di atas meja sambil terkikih menatap Sakura.

"Maaf…" sahut Sakura lalu tertunduk dengan wajah memerah—malu. "Aku sedikit gugup karena kau adalah teman pertamaku di kelas ini,"

Naruko nyengir, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan!"

**...**

Sepulang sekolah…

"Bagaimana ini, sebaiknya telepon Ibu atau tidak ya?" gumam Sakura. Beberapa kali gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka dan menutup kembali ponselnya.

Sakura terngiang kata-kata Ino, sebelum mereka berpisah di koridor.

_Maaf, tiba-tiba saja ketua tim tempatku latihan Kendo menyuruhku segera datang ke tempat latihan. Tidak apa-apakan kalau kau pulang sendirian?_

Sakura mendesah ringan.

"Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruko tiba-tiba.

"Naruko…"

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Mana teman yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Ino harus pergi ke tempatnya latihan kendo, karena itu aku tidak jadi pulang bersamanya. Kau sendiri kenapa masih ada disini?!"

"Aku baru saja menemui guru pembimbing klub renang,"

"Kau pasti sangat berbakat, sampai guru pembimbing klub renang ingin bertemu langsung denganmu,"

"Kau terlalu memuji, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" sahut Naruko salah tingkah. "Ohya! Bukankah rumah kita ada di distrik yang sama? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"Euhm!" Sakura mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haduuh~ kakiku lemas…"

"Ini semua salahmu Naruto! Kalau kau tidak ngotot hukuman kita tidak akan bertambah!"

"Kita juga salah, Shika!" sahut Sasuke sambil mengguyurkan air mineral ke kepalanya.

"Kau dengar itu, Shikamaru! Kau juga S-A-L-A-H!"

"Salah karena membiarkan mulut besarmu terbuka, Naruto!"

"NG? Apa?"

"Mungkin jika tadi aku menutup mulutmu, aku tidak akan mengelilingi lapangan sebesar ini sebanyak empat puluh kali!"

"Kurasa itu adalah kesalahan terberat," Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Diam kau!" ketus Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang, kalian tak mau keluar dari sekolah ini dengan memanjat gerbang kan?"

**...**

"Sasuke, Shikamaru! Kita mampir ke kedai ramen itu dulu yuk!" ajak Naruto, semangat.

"Merepotkan, urusan perut saja yang kau pikirkan," sahut Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu mentraktirku, kenapa reaksimu sinis begitu?! Lagipula, setelah lari keliling empat puluh putaran apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" sahut Naruto lalu melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke…"

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat latihan kendo," sela Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Yah itu artinya aku harus makan sendirian?!" gumam Naruto, suram.

Kemudian tak jauh dari tempat mereka…

"Jadi karena gadis bernama Ino itu tak sekelas denganmu, kau berpikir tak akan ada orang yang mau berteman denganmu?" tanya Naruko diikuti anggukan kepala Sakura.

"Apa gadis yang bernama Ino itu sangat cantik sampai membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dia cantik dan selalu punya banyak teman. Tidak sepertiku yang lemah dan membosankan…"

"Hei Sakura-chan kau tidak seburuk itu, kau manis dan jika kau mau sedikit membuka diri pasti banyak orang yang mau berteman denganmu,"

"Membuka diri?"

"Kau terlalu kaku dan tertutup, itu yang membuat orang-orang canggung saat membaur denganmu,"

"…" Sakura.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan membantumu merubah sedikit sifat burukmu itu, " sahut Naruko sambil ngedipkan satu matanya.

Lalu dari arah berlawanan muncul segerombolan anak berandal yang berjajar menghalangi jalan Sakura dan Naruko. Seorang dari mereka yang mungkin adalah ketuanya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Lihat gadis manis ini, wajah lugunya semakin membuatku ingin menggodanya," sahut pria itu. Tatapan genitnya membuat Sakura beringsut ke belakang Naruko.

"Aniki! Bukankah yang ini lebih menggoda? Lihat dada besarnya!" sahut pria yang lain. Pria bercodet itu meletakan tangannya di pundak Naruko, tersenyum, "Ayo kita berkencan…"

"Aku lebih menyukai gadis berambut merah mudah ini. Kau boleh memiliki si pirang itu, Yuu!" sahut sang ketua geng.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari pundakku!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Pria bercodet itu tersenyum nakal.

"Naruko…" gumam sakura semakin takut.

Naruko menghela, "Kalau begitu, tak ada pilihan lain."

"…?" Yuu.

Naruko mengeluarkan tampang imutnya dan dengan lembut jemarinya menyusuri tangan Yuu. Dari telapak tangan yang tangan yang bertengger di pundaknya sampai pangkal lengan Yuu.

Yuu tersenyum, dia berpikir Naruko memilih pasrah dan…

**BUAG! **Naruko tiba-tiba menarik kerah Yuu dan menendang selangkangannya.

"HIYAAAAA~! MASA DEPANKU!" teriak Yuu sambil memegangi selakangannya.

Ketua dan teman-teman Yuu hanya ber-jawdrop ria melihat penderitaan Yuu, rekan se-geng mereka.

"Ayo kabur!" sahut Naruko lalu menarik Sakura.

"Jangan biarkan gadis itu melarikan diri!" seru ketua geng.

"Naruko mereka mengejar kita!"

"Cih!" Naruko menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat dan mengajaknya berlari semakin kencang.

"HEI JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" teriak seorang dari berandal yang mengejar Sakura dan Naruko.

Sakura meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. _Oh tidak! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura terjungkal dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Sakura!" seru Naruko lalu membantu Sakura bangkit. Tapi gadis itu terjatuh lagi karena lemas.

"Tinggalkan aku! Pergilah sebelum mereka semakin dekat!"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!"

"Itu mereka!" teriak berandal yang ternyata sudah semakin dekat dengan Sakura dan Naruko.

Sakura mendorong Naruko, "Cepat lari!"

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bukankah kita ini berteman!"

"…" Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruko. Air matanya mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. "Naruko…"

"Tunggu disini!" Naruko berdiri memunggungi Sakura. Tangannya mengepal bersiap menghadapi para berandal yang mengejarnya.

"Akhirnya kalian memilih untuk menyerah…" sahut seorang dari berandal.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau lakuan pada teman kami!" sahut berandal yang lain.

"Aku berdiri disini bukan untuk menyerah tapi untuk menghajar kalian!" Naruko tersenyum meledek.

"Dasar gadis tak tahu diri akan kubuat kau menyesal telah berurusan dengan kami!" sahut Yuu yang baru saja datang.

Naruko mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menepuk-nepuk lutut yang dia gunakan untuk menghajar selakangan Yuu, "Apa harus kubuat masa depanmu benar-benar hancur?"

"Hee?" reflek Yuu langsung meringis sambil memegangi selakangannya. Teringat rasa sakit yang mendera saat kaki jenjang Naruko berayun mengintimidasinya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu cepat beri gadis itu pelajaran!"

Yuu dan teman-temannya membentuk formasi, mengepung Naruko dan Sakura dari segala arah.

Dari belakang seorang dari mereka menendang Naruko sampai terjungkal. Setelah itu Yuu menarik rambut Naruko kebelakang, hingga gadis itu mendongak menatap Yuu.

"Mintalah ampun dan memohonlah padaku…"

"Jangan bercanda!" sahut Naruko lalu menonjok wajah Yuu. Dengan sigap dia berdiri dan menghajar berandal yang lain. "Lemah!"

Geram, Yuu mengambil balok kayu dan menghantamkannya ke wajah Naruko.

**BUAGH~! **

Naruko tersungkur. Keluar darah dari hidungnya.

"Naruko!" teriak Sakura histeris. Segera, dia mengesampingkan sakit di dadanya dan berlari menghampiri Naruko. "Naruko, kau berdarah…"

"Tidak seru! Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi Yuu~!"

"Dia sudah membuatku marah, habisi saja dia!" sahut Yuu sambil mengayun-ayunkan balok kayu di tangannya.

"Cukup! Jangan sakiti Naruko lagi!" sahut Sakura sambil terisak. Kedua tangannya terentang, mencoba melindungi Naruko.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan…" gumam Naruko lirih.

"Ohh rupanya kau ingin melindungi temanmu itu ya…" sahut Yuu dengan nada sok.

"Cih!" Naruko berusaha bangkit.

"Menyingkirlah, gadis lemah!"

"TIDAK!"

"Ternyata kau sama keras kepalanya dengan gadis itu, terpaksa harus dengan kekerasan!" sahut Yuu lalu menendang Sakura.

"GYAAAA~!" Sakura terpental.

**Hap! **Seseorang menangkap Sakura, sebelum tubuh gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Tak ada lagi orang yang akan menghalangiku! Sekarang, RASAKAN INI!" Yuu mengayunkan balok kayunya. Lali-lagi dia mengincar wajah Naruko. "HIYAAAAAAAAT~!"

**BUGH! **Balok kayu Yuu terhenti, tertahan sesuatu.

"…?" Naruko.

"…?" Yuu.

"Berapa nyawa yang kau punya, sampai kau berani melukainya?" sahut seorang cowok berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul menahan serangan Yuu.

"Naruto…" gumam Naruko.

Yuu menatap wajah Naruto lalu beralih menatap wajah Naruko. Dan kembali menatap wajah Naruto, "MEREKA KEMBAR?!

Naruto menyahut balok kayu Yuu dan mematahkannya.

"K-Kau hanya sendiri dan aku berlima! B-Bisa apa kau?"

"Berlima?" sahut Naruto.

"Naruto! Sudah kubereskan tikus-tikus ini. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu!" sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"HYAAAA TEMAN_TEMANKU?!" Yuu melotot komikal, melihat teman-temannya ditumpuk dan diduduki oleh Shikamaru.

"Shika-chan…" gumam Naruko.

"Baiklah~ Ayo segera kita selesaikan permainan ini!" Naruto membogem Yuu.

**BUGH! BUAGH! JEGEUR!**

Sesaat kemudian…

Yuu terkapar penuh luka lebam.

"Ha-aku mmenye-erah!" rintih Yuu sambil mengibarkan bendera putih komikal lalu pingsan.

"Naruko kau baik-baik saja?" sahut Naruto lalu membantu saudara kembarnya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sahut Shikamaru saat mendapati temannya itu melakukan hal tak wajar.

"Gadis ini berhenti bernapas!" seru Sasuke sambil menekan-nekan dada Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruko langsung menghampiri Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Panik. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, "Kenapa kau hanya menekan-nekan dadanya! Beri dia napas buatan!"

"Apa?"

Naruko meletakan kepalanya di dada Sakura, "Jantungnya masih berdetak! Sasuke cepat beri dia napas buatan!"

Meski sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sasuke memajukan kepalanya menuju bibir tipis Sakura. Dia memandangi wajah pucat Sakura.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat selamatkan Sakura!" Naruko tak henti-hentinya mendesak Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup hidung Sakura dan memberinya napas buatan.

Sekali, dua kali Sakura belum juga kembali bernapas.

Sasuke mengumpukan oksigen dalam mulut dan menghembuskannya dalam mulut Sakura lalu dengan tangannya yang gemetar dia menekan dada Sakura. Cowok berambut Raven itu terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali bernapas.

"Uhuk! Huk!" Sakura terbatuk, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Perlahan dia mulai membuka mata, itu membuat Naruko dan yang lainnya bersorak.

"…?" Sakura tercenung menatap sosok tampan di depan matanya.

_Jeal…?_

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?" sahut Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Khawatir karena gadis itu tak berkedip menatapnya.

**Dug! Dug! Dug! **Sakura meremas dadanya. Berharap tak ada yang mendengar debaran jantungnya sekarang.

_Bagaimana mungkin…_

_Aku pasti sedang bermimpi…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino terus memandangi pintu masuk Dojo yang terbuka lebar. Berharap sosok yang dia tungu-tunggu muncul di depan pintu itu.

**Tak! Tak! Tak! **Suara pedang kayu beradu.

"Kekasihmu tidak akan datang hari ini…" sahut Gaara, membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Benar! Benar! Sasuke tidak akan datang hari ini!" tambah Lee.

Ino mendecakan lidah, kesal. "Dia bukan kekasihku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Thanks For Reading**

**See U in The Next Chapter :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEARTBEAT**

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter II

**.**

**.**

Sakura termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejak kejadian sepulang sekolah kemarin, pikirannya menjadi tak karuan. Dia terus saja terbayang-bayang oleh sosok pemuda yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya di masa lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa…" gumam gadis itu seraya mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih langit-langit.

**Tok! Tok! Tok! **Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, boleh ibu masuk?"

"Masuk saja, Ibu! Pintunya tidak terkunci!"

Lalu dari balik pintu muncul sosok ibu Sakura dengan banyak barang bawaan di tangannya.

Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil alih beberapa barang bawaan ibunya.

"Kue kesukaanku!" seru gadis itu setelah mengintip isi dari kantong yang di bawanya.

"Ino yang membawakannya untukmu,"

"Ino? Apa Ino datang kemari, Bu?"

"Iya, tadi Ino datang kemari. Dia sangat khawatir karena kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Tapi karena kau sedang tidur, setelah memberikan kue ini dia langsung pulang."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak membangunkanku?"

"Melihatmu tertidur pulas mana mungkin ibu tega membangunkanmu. Apalagi sejak pulang sekolah kemarin kau terlihat agak murung. Coba katakan pada ibu, apa terjadi sesuatu?" sahut Mebuki seraya mengusap pipi Sakura.

"T-Tidak terjadi apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja!"

Mebuki tersenyum lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau tidak akan bisa membohongi ibu, jika kau ada masalah katakan saja…"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Berpikir.

"Bu…" panggil Sakura sambil memainkan kancing baju ibunya.

"Yaa…"

"Apa Ibu percaya jika ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan Jeal?"

"…?" Mebuki melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah putrinya, cemas. "Apa Jeal masih menemuimu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu beringsut ke pelukan ibunya lagi. "Dia tidak pernah lagi muncul sejak ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas."

…

**=Flashback=**

Di tengah malam menjelang hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ke dua belas.

Sakura menatap takjub keindahan rembulan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu dan meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri—mengikuti senandung lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

Saat ini kebahagiaan sedang memenuhinya. Saking penuhnya, kebahagiaan itu sampai tumpah ruah membasahi setiap inci bagian tubuhnya.

Sakura menatap jam di dinding dan mulai berhitung mundur.

"Lima puluh delapan… Lima puluh Sembilan… Enam pul…"

**Cup~! **Seseorang mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Eh?" Kedua bola mata mata Sakura membesar, terkejut.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun!" sahut lembut sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"JEAL! JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TI…" amuk Sakura seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok pemuda yang baru saja mencium pipinya. Tapi amukannya tertahan saat mendapati wajah pemuda bernama Jeal itu hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. Dia menjerit dan karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, dia terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak seksi.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeal dari atas tempat tidur.

Sakura tertegun, menatap wajah Jeal dari posisinya sekarang. Tampan, gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah sekian lama mereka saling mengenal, Sakura baru sadar ternyata Jeal memiliki wajah yang tampan. Terlebih saat sinar bulan menyorotinya, ketampanannya menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda.

Jeal mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, cemas. "Hei, gadis penggila kelinci! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sahut Sakura cepat, dia langsung bangkit dan membelakangi Jeal. Malu, jika sampai pemuda berambut raven itu melihat wajahnya yang sedang memerah.

**Dug! Dug! Dug!** Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia merapatkan mata— menenangkan diri—berharap debaran jantungnya segera kembali normal.

Jeal mulai bete karena Sakura tak juga berbalik ke arahnya. Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura. Tapi sia-sia, gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu saja berkelit saat Jeal mencoba bertatap muka dengannya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku datang bukan untuk melihat punggungmu! Jika kau bersikeras tak mau melihat ke arahku, aku akan pergi!" ancam Jeal.

"Bukannya aku tak mau melihat ke arahmu tapi aku…"

"Satu…" Jeal memotong kalimat Sakura.

"…" Sakura tak bergeming. Dia belum yakin semburat merah di wajahnya telah menghilang.

"Dua…"

"…!" Sakura masih tak mau membalikan badan.

Jeal menghela, "Tiga!"

**Srrrrk~! JEGREK! **

Mendengar suara jendela bergeser, Sakura langsung berbalik dan berseru, "JEAL JANGAN PERGI!"

"OK! Aku tidak akan pergi," sahut Jeal lalu mengecup kening Sakura.

"EH?"

Ternyata Jeal tidak benar-benar pergi. Dia masih berdiri di depan jendela sambil ternyum puas karena berhasil membuat Sakura percaya bahwa dia telah pergi.

"Satu kelinci berhasil kutipu!" bisik Jeal di dekat telinga Sakura.

**=Flashback End=**

_Itulah terakhir kalinya Jeal menampakan dirinya._

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Menatap rembulan yang sedikit tertutup awan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jeal…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaaa-chaan!" Naruko berteriak lalu mendekap Sakura yang baru satu langkah memasuki ruang kelas. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kukira kau tidak masuk lagi hari ini!"

"Hehe… maaf telah membuatmu khawatir,"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, jika saat itu aku bisa menahan diri mungkin kejadian tak mengenakan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Huhuhu~!" Naruko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, menagis komikal.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, aku baik-baik saja kok!"

Naruko membuang muka, agak sebal. "Kau ini, kenapa masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? " Mimik wajah Naruko berubah sedih, "Padahal saat itu kau nyaris terbang ke surga…"

Sakura menarik tangan Naruko dan memaksanya duduk.

"…?" Naruko.

Sakura memegang dagu Naruko yang masih terlihat memar. "Pasti sakit…"

"Tidak!" sangkal Naruko.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke apotek dulu ya!"

"Hanya memar, nanti juga hilang sendiri…"

"Apa ibumu tak mencoba mengobati lukamu?"

"Aku tak punya ibu, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan saudara laki-lakiku…"

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Sudahlah, bahas yang lain saja!" sahut Naruko mencoba menetralisir kecanggungan. "Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya dicium laki-laki tampan?"

"Dicium laki-laki tampan? Siapa?" sahut Sakura tak mengerti.

Naruko tertawa aneh sambil mencolek-colek genit punggung Sakura. "Kaulah…! Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakan ciuman itu…"

Sakura menggeleng, semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruko.

Naruko mendesah pasrah. Melihat wajah innocent Sakura dia tahu, pembicaraan ini tak akan sampai pada ujungnya. Mata birunya memincing menatap Sakura, "Jadi… kau benar-benar tak ingat saat Sasuke menciummu?"

"Sasuke..." Pikiran Sakura langsung melayang mengingat pemuda berambut raven yang menurutnya serupa dengan Jeal. Dia membekap mulutnya, sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruko.

_Berciuman?Aku dan laki-laki itu…_

_Tunggu dulu, saat mulai sadar aku memang bisa merasakan wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku. Mungkinkah saat itu bibir kami…_

Dalam benak Sakura, tiba-tiba muncul kilasan kejadian saat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, sedikit syok. "Benarkah kami berciuman?"

Naruko tersenyum nakal melihat wajah syok sahabatnya, muncul ide gila di kepalanya.

…

"Itu bukan ciuman!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Tak kusangka kau sekejam itu, setelah mencium seorang gadis bisa-bisanya kau bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa!"

"Harus berapa kali kutegaskan? Itu bukan ciuman!"

"Kalau itu bukan ciuman lalu apa? Bukankah bibir kalian menempel satu sama lain?"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, teringat saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Dia langsung membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Bodoh! Tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu, Naruto!"

"Jhahaha! Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah? Apa kau sedang mengingat detik-detik menggairahkan saat kau mencium gadis itu?" Naruto tertawa menggoda.

**BUGH! **Sasuke meninju Naruto hingga pemuda berambut kuning itu terpental komikal. Muncul tiga garis lengkung merah di keningnya. "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kenapa kau memukulku, aku kan hanya bercanda!" rajuk Naruto.

"Kalian heboh sekali, apa ada suatu yang kulewatkan?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya sedang menggoda sasuke soal ciumannya kemarin…"

"Apa setelah berciuman dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?"

Naruto menggoyang telunjuknya, "Kau lupa ya, cinta tuan muda Uchiha kita ini sudah ada yang punya, mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada gadis merah muda itu!"

"Ahh maksudmu gadis garang yang ada di tempat latihan kendo itu?"

"Tepat sekali, jika mereka bersama bukankah mereka seperti sepasang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ada di film thriller yang kita tonton semalam?"

"Apa benar gadis Yamanaka itu adalah kekasihmu?"

Sasuke hanya mendesah dan memalingkan muka, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"…?" Shikamaru.

"Dia hanya mendesah, apa hanya dia yang jatuh cinta?" Naruto tertawa lalu merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Cinta sepihak itu memang menyakitkan, lebih baik cari saja gadis lain. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut acara kencan dengan anak SMA sebelah?!"

"Hentikan bualanmu!" Shikamaru mendorong muka Naruto, menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. "Kau menyuruh Sasuke melupakan cinta sepihaknya, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan Hinata dan berpaling ke gadis lain?"

"He? Kenapa jadi Hinata? Kita tidak sedang membicarakan Hinata!"

"Hinata ataupun gadis garang itu sama saja kan?"

"Jangan samakan Hinata dengan gadis barbar itu ya!"

Sasuke menepuk jidat, "Bagaimana bisa aku ada diantara orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**»»»**_

From : rock_bottom_girl

To : bunny_bunbun

Cc : -

Subject : Maaf!

Mungkin sampai satu minggu kedepan kita akan sulit untuk bertemu, kesibukan sebagai calon ketua OSIS dan latihan persiapan tunamen kendo menyita hampir semua waktuku. Tapi akan kuluangkan waktu untuk kegiatan rutin kita di hari minggu! Jadi… sampai jumpa di hari minggu ^^,

**«««**

Sakura menutup layar ponselnya. Wajahnya sedikit muram karena sampai beberapa hari kedepan dia tidak akan bisa bertemu sahabat karibnya—Ino.

Sedih? Sudah pasti.

Ini pertama kalinya dia dan Ino tak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Biasanya, hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba murung begitu?"

"Beberapa hari ini Ino sangat sibuk, kami jadi jarang bertemu. Aku hanya takut Ino akan menjauh dan hilang seperti Jeal…"

"Jeal?" sahut Naruko. "Siapa itu Jeal?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapa!" sahutnya sambil menggoyang telapak tangan, salah tingkah. "Lupakan saja!"

"…?" Naruko.

_Bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! _

_Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu…_

Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruko, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tas dia mengoceh dalam hati.

**BUK!**

"Aduh!" Sakura jatuh terduduk. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak orang lain. "Sakit…" gumamnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang menyundul dagu orang yang dia tabrak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah tangan terulur menawarkan bantuan.

"…?!" Sakura terkesiap. Segera, dia mendongak karena merasa mengenali suara yang mengajaknya bicara. "Dia…"

"Kita bertemu lagi!" sahut cowok berambut raven yang ditabrak Sakura. Dia tersenyum.

"I-Iya…" balas Sakura malu-malu. Lalu menyahut tangan pemuda itu.

Hening.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, muncul bayang-bayang wajah Jeal yang sedang tersenyum di belakang pemuda itu.

"Ehem!" Naruko berdehem cukup keras.

Sontak Sakura langsung melepas tangan Sasuke. Salah tingkah.

Naruko terkikih geli, melihat tingkah Sakura. "Sakura, kenapa kau bersikap malu-malu begitu!"

"Jangan menggodanya…" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau juga sama saja!" Naruko menepuk pundak Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu harus mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Dia malu-malu dan kau tenang-tenang saja, apa kalian sedang mencoba bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Sasuke, straightface. Berpura-pura tak tahu maksud pembicaraan Naruko.

"Haruskah kuceritakan reka ulang adegan ciuman dramatis kalian?" Naruko menepuk-nepukan telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Saat itu dengan tanganmu yang gemetar kau memegang dagunya, mendekat wajah lalu…"

"CUKUP JANGAN DILANJUTKAN!" Sakura menutup mulut Naruko.

"Kaffb mefmcihumffya sefermtfm pafarangfmmh dfafalam cbhritafm!" Naruko tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, meski setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya jadi belepotan dia belum mau berhenti menggoda kedua sahabatnya.

"NARUKO!" Sakura berteriak putus asa. Rasa malunya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, atau mungkin lebih parah.

"Itu bukan ciuman…"

**DEG!**

Ada rasa sakit yang cukup menusuk dada Sakura, saat pemuda itu melontarkan kalimat singkatnya. Perlahan dia menjauhan tangannya dari mulut Naruko. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah bersikap tenang.

"…?" Naruko menatap Sasuke, terkejut juga dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia tahu, pemuda itu tak menginginkan ciuman itu. Sakura mungkin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi apa perlu dia terang-terangan menyangkal ciuman itu di depan Sakura.

Pandangan Naruko beralih ke Sakura, "…?"

"Sasuke benar, itu bukanlah ciuman. Dia hanya mencoba membuatku kembali bernapas, tidak lebih!" Bersama suaranya yang bergetar, Sakura mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"…!" Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Naruko tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Disini kau rupanya, Teme!" sahut Naruto, memecah keheningan diantara Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruko.

"Kita harus segera ke stasiun, kalau kalian tak mau jalan kaki sampai rumah…" Shikamaru muncul dari belakang Naruto sambil menguap malas. "Hn?" gumamnya. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Ngeri, melihat sosok yang sedang tak ingin ditemuinya. Dia ingin berbalik dan melarikan diri. Tapi tertambat!

"Shika-chan!" Naruko mencium Shikamaru.

Ahh tidak! Tangan Shikamaru menghadang bibir Naruko. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sudut bibir Shikamaru berkedut, ngeri. "Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini setiap kali kita bertemu?"

"Tentu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Pundak Shikamaru merinding, mendengar jawaban Naruko. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dua langkah kebelakang. Mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari secepat kilat, "MENJAUHLAH DARIKU~!"

"SHIKA-CHAAAN~ KENAPA KAU SELALU MELARIKAN DIRI DARIKU?!" Naruko mengejar pujaan hatinya, si cowok malas berkucir nanas—Shikamaru.

"Mereka selalu saja seperti itu," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru dan Naruko ke Sakura. Gadis itu masih terbengong melihat drama singkat yang selalu dilakoni Naruko dan Shikamaru. Dia tahu, jika sahabatnya itu adalah gadis yang energik tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu juga bisa bersikap seagresif itu.

"Ayo kita susul mereka!" seru Naruto lalu berjalan pergi.

Sakura berniat melangkah, mengikuti Naruto. Namun terhenti karena Sasuke menghadangnya.

"…?" Sakura menatap wajah tenang Sasuke yang memandanginya.

"Apa yang kemarin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

**BLUSH~! **Wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

"HE?"

…

Didalam kereta.

Sakura berdiri dipojokan dekat pintu. Dia terdiam, memandang keluar jendela. Tangannya semakin erat meremas tali ranselnya.

_Aku tahu, saat menciumku dia hanya berniat menolongku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat dia menyangkal ciuman itu. Ada apa denganku, aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya…_

**BUG! **Seorang pria tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Nona!" sahut pria itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, memakhlumi. Saling senggol di dalam kereta yang penuh penumpang memang hal yang biasa. Terlebih di jam pulang sekolah dan kerja seperti sekarang.

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Mencari sosok Naruko dan yang lainnya.

"Dimana mereka?" gumam Sakura, belum menyerah mencari.

**BRAKK! **Kereta tiba-tiba berguncang.

Sakura terdorong, berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas. Dia berusaha mengambil inhaler dalam kantong ranselnya tapi karena terpojok dia jadi kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya.

"NG?" Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan roknya. Dia melirik pria yang menyenggolnya tadi. Mulai takut.

"Hehehe…" Pria itu tersenyum mesum sambil menggerakan tangannya, mencoba meraba rok Sakura.

Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura hanya menutup mata rapat-rapat. Berdoa agar pria mesum itu lenyap secara gaib.

Sikap pasrah gadis itu malah membuat pria mesum di belakangnya semakin berani. Sambil memainkan lidah pria itu mengulurkan tangan, berniat meraba bagian tubuh Sakura yang lain.

Sebelum tangan pria itu berhasil menyentuh Sakura. Sebuah tangan terulur menghadangnya. Muncul sosok pemuda memunggungi pria asusila itu.

"…?" Pria mesum itu kaget dengan kemunculan pemuda yang menghalangi aksinya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "Haruskah kupatahkan semua jarimu, baru kau mau pergi?"

"Hee?" Sadar perbuatannya diketahui orang, pria itu menjauh dan pergi.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai membuka kedua matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri membentengi tubuhnya.

_Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dia berdiri di depanku?_

Sakura menengok ke belakang Sasuke. Dia tidak menemukan pria mesum yang hampir meraba tubuhnya.

"Dia sudah pergi!" sahut Sasuke. Pandangan matanya sedikit menakutkan. Seperti ingin marah.

**GBRAAKK~! **Kereta berguncang lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sakura terdorong oleh tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Bibir pemuda itu tanpa sengaja mengecup bibirnya.

"…?" Sakura terkejut. Kedua bola matanya membesar, menegaskan warna hijau iris matanya.

Sasuke pun sama. Pemuda itu jadi terlihat canggung akibat ciuman kilat barusan.

**Deg! Deg! Deg! **Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar lagi.

_Perasaan apa ini, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak…_

_Dan kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini?_

Sakura mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan Sasuke.

_Apa karena wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Jeal atau karena…_

_Aku mulai menyukainya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Thanks For Reading :)**

…**See U in the Next Chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEARTBEAT**

**NARUTO **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter III

**.**

**.**

**Kriiiinggg~! **

Dering telepon rumah memaksa Naruko meninggalkan segala aktifitasnya di dapur dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

"Moshi-moshi!" sapa gadis itu setelah mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Naruko-chan, apa Shika ada di rumahmu?" sahut suara dari ujung telepon. Suara seorang wanita yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Shika…" Naruko melirik Shikamaru yang sedang asik bermain PS, menyeringai. "Ahh~ ini Kak Temari ya?" sahutnya agak berteriak—sengaja—agar Shikamaru tahu dengan siapa dia sedang bicara. "Hn, Shikamaru…"

"Temari?!" Mendengar Naruko menyebut nama Temari, Shikamaru langsung bereaksi. Sial, pekiknya dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari ke tempat Naruko berdiri.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi kemana? Permainan kita belum selesai!" teriak Naruto, kesal.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting dari permainan itu sekarang!" sahut Shikamaru, berteriak juga.

"Tiga hari? Benarkah itu…" sahut Naruko berpura-pura terkejut. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menyeringai lalu menggerakan dagunya keatas, seolah menantang dan berkata nasibmu ada di tanganku.

"Iya, sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku dan bibi sangat mengkhawatirkannya, jika kau tahu dimana dia tolong beritahu aku!"

"Jangan katakan kalau aku ada disini!" ucap Shikamaru sepelan mungkin. Sambil pasang tampang memelas dia mengosok-gosokan tangan—memohon.

"Dimana Shikamaru?" Naruko menahan diri agar tidak terkikih. "Hm…" gumamnya, pura-pura berpikir. Tangannya menyambar selembar kertas lalu menulis sesuatu.

Kabulkan tiga permintaanku atau petualanganmu akan berakhir sampai disini, Shikamaru membaca tulisan dalam kertas yang disodorkan Naruko. Straightface. "Sudah kuduga, dia akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mencekikku," gumannya.

"Kak Temari! Shikamar… ugb~!" Naruko tersentak, kalimatnya terputus saat tiba-tiba pemuda berkucir nanas itu mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok dan membekap mulutnya.

"Halloo~, Naruko-chan! Kau masih disana? Kenapa diam, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Temari, cemas karena Naruko tiba-tiba tak bersuara.

"Kau menang!" ucap Shikamaru tertahan. Tangannya yang lain menarik turun tangan Naruko yang sedang menggenggam gagang telepon. "Selamat! Kau akan mendapatkan tiga permintaanmu!"

Naruko menurunkan tangan Shikamaru yang membekap mulutnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling beradu pandang, mengabaikan sambungan telepon yang masih aktif.

Dalam benak Naruko;

_Kena kau! Kita lihat, apa setelah ini kau masih bisa kabur dariku! Hahaha~! Kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu._

Dalam benak Shikamaru;

_Sial! Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?! Lihat senyumannya itu! Aku yakin dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Hah~ firasatku buruk!_

"Siapkan dirimu, karena setelah ini kita akan bersenang-senang!" Naruko berbisik lalu mendorong Shikamaru menjauh. Dia berbalik dan kembali menempelkan gagang telepon ke telingannya. "Maaf Kak, aku tidak tahu dimana Shika-chan sekarang!" dustanya lalu memutus sambungan. Kembali menghadap Shikamaru, bertolak pinggang. "Beres!"

"Kuharap kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan hal-hal konyol!" ucap Shikamaru lalu melengos pergi.

"Lebih dari itu! Ya, akan kuminta kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu…" gumam Naruko sambil tersenyum menatap punggung Shikamaru yang bergerak menjauhinya.

…

"Seseorang yang mirip dengan Jeal?"

Mebuki mengangguk sambil menuangkan minuman ke cawan. "Aku jadi sedikit cemas…"

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, tapi hal seperti itu apa mungkin bisa terjadi? Jeal itu kan…" Kizashi menggantung kalimatnya. Memalingkan wajah, teringat senyuman di wajah putrinya. "Ini adalah kelalaian kita sebagai orang tua. Jika dulu kita tidak menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan menimpa putri kita."

"Suamiku…" Mebuki meraih tangan suaminya, menggenggamnya erat. "Bukan saatnya untuk menyesali kejadian di masa lalu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga perasaan putri kita, aku tidak mau kejadian setelah Jeal menghilang terulang kembali…"

"Kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku selemah ini. Sebagai seorang ayah tidak akan kubiarkan putriku terluka lagi! Biarlah kenyataan tentang Jeal kita simpan bersama,"

Dari balik pintu…

"Kenyataan tentang Jeal?" gumam Sakura, terkejut.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari.

Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata, silau akibat sinar matahari yang menyorot tepat di wajahnya. Dia mulai membuka mata, malas-malasan. "Ugk…" lenguhnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menindihnya. Mungkin itu efek yang timbul setelah semalaman bermain PS. Lihat! Dia bahkan sampai tertidur di lantai depan TV.

"…?" Mata Shikamaru terbelalak. Ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di atas tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi! Hoam~"

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHH~!" Shikamaru memekik, matanya melotot komikal mendapati Naruko ada di atas tubuhnya dengan pakaian ala kadarnya.

Naruto terbangun, masih dengan wajah mengantuk. "Kau berisik sekali, Shikamaru!" protesnya lalu jatuh tertidur lagi.

Sasuke juga terbangun, duduk sebentar lalu tidur lagi. "Maaf mengganggu," sahutnya kemudian.

"MAAF KAU BILANG?!" geram Shikamaru. Wajahnya berubah mengerikan dengan gigi runcing komikal ala ikan hiu.

"Ini masih pagi! Kenapa kau berisik sekali, Shika-chan!" sahut Naruko sambil mengucek-ngucek mata—belum berpindah dari atas tubuh Shikamaru.

"DASAR BODOH! Kancingkan dulu bajumu, baru bertanya kenapa!"

"He?" Naruko menengok bajunya. Dia langsung menjerit histeris mendapati tiga dari tujuh kancing bajunya terbuka. "SHIKA-CHAN MESUM!"

**PLAK!**

…

Sakura menopang dagu, menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Melamun. Sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai dia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Percakapan kedua orang tuanya tentang Jeal semalam, menyita semua perhatiannya.

"Kenyataan tentang Jeal…" desahnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan pensil ke meja. Berpikir, "Apa ayah dan ibu tahu siapa Jeal dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang?"

**=Flashback=**

"Sakura-chan, coba tarik napas dalam-dalam!"

Sakura menarik napas dalam seperti yang diintruksikan padanya. Kemudian dokter meletakan ujung stetoskopnya di dada Sakura. "Keluarkan perlahan-lahan…" pinta Dokter muda itu lagi. Terdiam sebentar, berkonsentrasi mendengar suara paru-paru Sakura. "Cukup baik!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Paru-parunya bersih dan kondisi jantungnya cukup baik. Dia hanya kelelahan," sahut Dokter, tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sedikit membungkuk, "Jangan memaksakan diri lagi, ya…"

Di rumah…

"Akhirnya kalian pulang! Kenapa lama sekali, aku hampir mati karena cemas, lalu apa yang dokter katakan?" tanya Kizashi memberondong lalu mengambil alih Sakura dari gendongan istrinya.

"Dokter bilang Sakura hanya kelelahan dan harus banyak istirahat…"

"Kelelahan?" ulang Kizashi. "Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kita kurangi kegiatan Sakura di luar rumah. Mulai besok tidak usah mengantarnya ke tempat latihan balet!"

"Kau ingin Sakura berhenti menari balet?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain,"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti menari balet, Ayah!" rengek Sakura, mengejang sambil memukul-mukul Ayahnya. "Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat!"

"Sayang~" Mebuki mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Ayah tidak bermaksud jahat. Menyuruh Sakura berhenti menari balet bukan berarti ayah jahat, justru sebaliknya. Ayah sangat menyayangi Sakura!"

"Aku ingin menjadi ballerina hebat! Karena itu aku tidak mau berhenti bermain balet!" Sakura meloloskan diri dari gendongan ayahnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Kizashi. Dia berniat mengejar putri kesayangannya tapi Mebuki menahannya.

"Tidak usah dikejar, biarkan Sakura tenang dulu, baru kita bujuk dia!"

**BRAK! **Sakura membanting pintu. Marah.

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin menjadi penari balet hebat sepertimu?" teriaknya di depan poster ballerina idolanya. Menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur lalu menangis. "Ayah jahaaaat~!"

"Bukan jahat, tapi peduli!"

"…?" Sakura bangun lalu menatap ke arah jendela. "Jeal…"

Jeal mengambil sapu tangan dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura, "Hapus ingusmu, kau jelek sekali saat menangis!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Sebaiknya kau turuti apa kata ayahmu!"

"Ternyata kau bukan temanku!"

"…?!" Jeal menatap Sakura, tajam.

"Aku salah menilaimu! Ternyata kau sama saja! Kau pasti juga berpikir kalau aku ini lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena itu kau ingin aku menuruti perintah ayah untuk berhenti menari balet!" Sakura mulai menangis lagi. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menari, akan aku buktikan kalau aku juga bisa seperti dia!" Menunjuk poster ballerina idolanya, "Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Dasar gadis bodoh!" Jeal menyeringai, "Jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk keluar dari batasanmu!"

"…!" Sakura.

"Ayahmu ingin kau berhenti menari bukan karena menganggapmu lemah tapi karena dia menganggapmu terlalu berharga! Kau terlahir berbeda, kau special karena itu ayahmu mati-matian menjagamu! Tapi sayang, kau malah berpikiran picik tentang ayahmu…"

**Deg!**

Kalimat Jeal terasa begitu menusuk dan menyakitkan. Seperti sebuah tamparan, kalimat-kalimat itu membuat Sakura tersadar. Betapa bodohnya dia yang tak pernah menyadari besar kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Jika pun ada yang beranggapan bahwa dia lemah dan tak berguna, itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang selalu merasa terasing dan kesepian.

Sakura menunduk, menarik baju Jeal. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa diam-diam kau selalu membantuku… meski aku sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi aku mulai menyadari sesuatu!"

"…?" Jeal.

"Kau hanya muncul disaat aku sedang bersedih dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk kuajak berbagi! Jadi katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Sakura setengah berteriak.

Kedua sudut bibir Jeal terangkat, melempar senyuman khas. "Aku Anjealo, kuharap kau akan selalu mengingat namaku."

**=Flashback End=**

Sakura melipat tangan diatas meja dan menjadikannya tumpuan kepala.

_Sepertinya aku salah…_

_Kau tidak hanya muncul disaat aku bersedih. Disaat aku gembira karena kelulusan pertamaku. Disaat aku berdebar-debar menanti hari ulang tahunku. Kau juga muncul._

_Jeal, siapa kau sebenarnya…_

_Ketidaktahuanku tentangmu menjadi duka tersendiri di hatiku._

_Haft~ andai aku diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu, ingin sekali berkata…_

_Terima kasih._

_Terima kasih karena pernah ada dalam hidupku…_

**...**

"Se-Selamanya cinta ini tidak akan ma-mati!" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. menelan ludah. "Karena itu aku akan… aku akan…" Memonyongkan bibir bersiap mencium Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Karena itu aku akan… ARGGGGGH~ TIDAK BISA! Aku tidak mau jadi Romeo kalau harus mencium laki-laki! Apa tidak ada gadis yang bisa menggantikan peran si brengsek ini?!" teriaknya sambil meremas rambut frustasi.

**PLAK! **

Shikamaru memukul kepala Naruto dengan kayu penggaris. "Mana ada gadis di sekolah ini, bodoh!"

"Apa tidak ada drama lain yang bisa kita pentaskan? Sebal juga, jika harus membiarkan bibir kotor si dobe menciumku!"

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kesal.

"Shikamaru, kita pentaskan drama momotaro saja! Rasanya malu sekali jika harus berperan jadi seorang wanita!" sahut Choji.

"Benar! Kita pentaskan drama momotaro saja! Setidaknya aku tidak harus mencium laki-laki di drama itu!" timpal Naruto.

"Teman-teman, lihat kesini!" seru Lee sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Apa aku pantas menggunakan gaun ini?"

Naruto dan Choji sweatdrop, "Menjijikan…"

"Kita tidak bisa mengganti drama yang akan kita pentaskan seenaknya," sahut Shikamaru. Garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa begitu, kau kan ketua kelas. Apa tidak bisa kau bicara dengan pak guru Gay?"

"Bukan begitu, drama yang akan kita pentaskan ini adalah hasil undian dalam rapat OSIS kemarin jadi jangan salah kan aku jika tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada kami siapa orang bodoh yang mewakili kelas kita mengambil undian?" seru Naruto dan Choji bersamaan.

Dengan dagunya Shikamaru menunjuk pemuda beralis tebal yang sedang asik bergumul dengan gaun gothic ala ratu Victoria-nya.

"ROCK LEE!" geram Naruto dan Choji. Muncul aura hitam mematikan dari tubuh mereka. Death glare mode on.

"Hn?" Lee menoleh.

**BAG! BUG! JEDER! SRRRRRT~**

"Abaikan mereka!" sahut Shikamaru, menghela pasrah.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau mengabaikan mereka!" Sasuke merangkul pundak Shikamaru. "Daripada memikirkan orang-orang tolol itu, bukankah lebih baik kau memikirkan acara kencanmu minggu besok!"

"Darimana kau tahu?" sahut Shikamaru sedikit terkejut.

"Tenang saja, si dobe itu…" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memukuli Lee. "…tidak akan tahu kencan kalian." Menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru, bangga. "Tidak kusangka kalian berani bercinta disaat aku dan Naruto tertidur pulas disamping kalian!"

"NG~ bercinta? Kami tidak sedang bercinta!" teriak Shikamaru.

Seisi kelas langsung terdiam dan menjadikan ketua kelas mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. Naruto dan Choji yang keasikan menghajar Lee juga ikut terdiam—menghentikan tinju-tinju mereka.

"Ber-cin-ta-?"

Sasuke mendesah, garuk-garuk kepala. "Gawat! Sepertinya kau bicara terlalu keras."

**.**

**.**

**JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!**

Para wartawan mulai mengambil gambar ketika seorang pria beramput putih panjang muncul dari balik panggung. Tangannya melambai. "Apa kabar semuanya?!" sapanya sambil menebar senyuman ramah.

Penonton yang sedari dari tadi menunggu kemunculan pria paruh baya itu langsung berteriak histeris.

"GKYAAAA~ JIRAIYA-SAN!"

"Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua ke tempat ini," Jiraiya mulai berpidato di depan wartawan dan para penggemarnya. Dia mengangkat buku karangan terbarunya, "Untuk itu akan kubagikan edisi special novel terbaruku kepada kalian semua yang telah datang pada launching buku hari ini!"

"HYAAAAAA~!"

**KLIK!**

Mulut Kizashi menganga saat layar TV tiba-tiba mati. Dia menengok ke samping. Terlihat istrinya yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil membawa spatula, memincing marah.

"Daripada hanya bermalas-malasan di depan TV sebaiknya kau membantuku memasak di dapur!"

"Bukannya aku malas-malasan. Tapi dari kemarin aku memang menunggu chanel5 menayangkan siaran langsung launching buku Jiraiya yang terkenal itu!"

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan!"

"Awawaw~ telingaku!" jerit Kizashi saat Mebuki menariknya paksa.

Sesaat kemudian…

**Drrrt~! Drrrt~! Drrrt~!**

Kizashi menyambar ponsel istrinya yang bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Sakura…" gumamnya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Haloo~ Ibu, hari ini aku pulang agak malam. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan secara kelompok jadi aku mampir ke rumah temanku dulu…"

"Pulang malam?"

"EH? Ayah…? Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Ayah tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong dimana rumah temanmu, nanti biar ayah yang menjemputmu!"

"Hmm… dekat dari rumah kok! Ayah tidak perlu menjemputku! Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk ibu!"

**Tut~! Tut~! Tut~! **Sambungan terputus.

"Sakura! Haloo~ Sakura! Sudah ditutup…"

"Apa Sakura sudah pulang?"

Kizashi menggeleng, "Dia bilang ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan, karena itu dia mampir ke rumah temannya dan baru pulang malam nanti!"

"Pulang malam? Kau tidak bertanya dimana rumah temannya?"

"Aku sudah bertanya tapi dia hanya menjawab kalau rumah temannya itu dekat!"

"Aduuh! Kau ini bagaimana, seharusnya kau minta jawaban yang lebih mendetail. Apa kau tidak khawatir jika putri kita pulang malam-malam sendirian?!"

"Niatku juga begitu, tapi dia buru-buru menutup teleponnya!"

"Ahh~ Kau ini!"

…

Naruko menggeliat lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, "Akhirnya selesai juga!"

"Naruko, apa di rumah sebesar ini kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan saudaramu?"

Naruko mengangguk membenarkan, "Tapi beberapa hari ini kami tidak hanya berdua, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah tiga hari ini tidur disini,"

"Sasuke…"

"Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, mumpung mereka belum pulang sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan makan malam…" sahut Naruko lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Di dapur.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruko melongo melihat ada begitu banyak piring kotor teronggok menantinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa memasak kalau masih banyak piring kotor yang harus kucuci…"

"Tugas memasak serahkan saja padaku," sahut Sakura, menawarkan diri.

Naruko mendesah, "Maaf merepotkanmu!"

Sesasaat kemudian…

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto. Melepas sepatu lalu berlari ke meja makan. "Aromanya sedap sekali, rasanya pasti enak!"

"Hei cuci tanganmu dulu sebelum menyentuh makanan! Dasar jorok!" omel Naruko.

"Bagaimana bisa semuanya terlihat begitu normal," gumam Shikamaru.

"Hei, apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?!"

"Hanya sedikit ragu, apa benar semua makanan normal ini hasil karya tanganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Sulit dipercaya juga sih, tak biasanya makananmu terlihat layaknya makanan manusia normal," sahut Naruto sambil menerawang, mengingat wujud tak lazim makanan-makanan buatan Naruko.

"Ohya~ dimana Sasuke?" Shikamaru tolah-toleh mencari sosok Sasuke. Baru sadar kalau temannya itu tak ada disekitarnya.

"Bukankah tadi dia ada dibelakangmu?"

"AAAAAAAAARGH~!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"…?" Shikamaru.

"…?" Naruto.

"Sakura…" Naruko.

**=Flashback=**

Lima belas menit sebelumnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto. Melepas sepatu lalu berlari ke meja makan.

"Dasar! Apa di otaknya memang hanya ada kata makan?" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenalnya saja," sahut Sasuke lalu melengos mendahului Shikamaru.

Sasuke berlari kecil menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamar Naruto. Melepas kemeja dan melemparnya asal.

Sambil bertelanjang dada pemuda itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Seharian beraktifitas membuat kepalanya sedikit memanas. Karena itu sebelum muncul asap dari kepalanya, dia ingin segera mendinginkan kepalanya dengan berendam.

"…?" Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi. Melihat lampu kamar mandi menyala dia jadi berpikir apakah ada orang di kamar mandi atau tadi pagi dia lupa mematikan lampu.

Sasuke semakin penasaran. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Naruko ada di ruang makan. Jadi mana mungkin ada orang di kamar mandi itu.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan handle pintu kamar mandi. Dan tanpa diduga seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu kuatnya pemuda itu mendorong pintu malah membuatnya terjungkal masuk.

**BUK!**

"Aww~!" Sasuke melenguh. Dia merasa seperti menindih sesuatu. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak, melihat Sakura yang hanya terbalut handuk tertindih tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAARGH~!"

**PLAK!**

**=Flashback End=**

"Jhahaha~! Lihat ada bekas merah berbentuk tangan di pipinya!" Naruto tak bisa berhenti terbahak.

"Maaf~!" Sakura menunduk, malu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku juga salah…"

Suasana antara Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi sedikit canggung. Keduanya tak berani saling tatap dan menyibukan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura mencengkram roknya. Rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga. Karena salah masuk kamar, seorang laki-laki melihat tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang. Memalukan sekali.

"Kemarin kau menciumnya, hari ini kau melihatnya hampir telanjang, apa besok kau akan menidurinya?"

**BLEB! **Naruko langsung menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan segumpal nasi.

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh!"

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya menggenang air mata.

"…?" Sasuke.

"…?" Shikamaru.

"…?" Naruko.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang." ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang hampir mati karena tersedak. Geram.

"Kau lihat! Kata-katamu sudah menyinggung perasaannya!" naruko menggebrak meja lalu berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Jangan menyamakan gadis itu dengan kami, kau bercanda dengan menyumpahi kami matipun. Kami pasti akan tertawa, tapi gadis itu…" Shikamaru geleng kepala, "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan seorang gadis, tak heran Hinata menolakmu."

"…" Sasuke hanya mendecakan lidah lalu pergi.

"Apa benar candaanku sudah keterlaluan?" gumam Naruto.

…

Sakura berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Rasa malu dan sakit di hatinya telah melebur menjadi satu.

Kata-kata Naruto cukup menyadarkannya, terlalu naïf memang jika dia mengharapkan sebuah hubungan tanpa harus mengakhirinya dengan pergumulan di ranjang.

Sakura menyeka air matanya. Kejadian dirumah Naruko benar-benar membuatnya linglung, tak peduli keadaan jalan, tak peduli keadaan sekitar.

"…?" Sakura tersentak. Tiba-tiba seseorang meraih lengannya. Reflek dia mengayunkan tasnya hendak memukul orang yang sembarangan menyentuhnya. Tapi tertahan saat dia melihat wajah pemuda yang dikenalnya terengah-engah karena berlari mengejarnya. "Sasuke…"

"Biarkan aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" sahut pemuda itu sambil berjongkok, mengatur napasnya yang hampir terputus.

Sakura berjalan sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat lebar dan teduh. Dia masih belum percaya pemuda itu berlari mengejarnya dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Meski tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, dia tetap merasa senang.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kakinya dan berbalik, "Apa kau malu jika berjalan berdampingan denganku?"

"M-Malu? Kenapa aku harus malu?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berhenti tetap disampingnya, menoleh. "Kalau begitu teruslah berjalan disampingku!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

**BLUSH~ **Wajah Sakura memerah.

Seperti terhipnotis gadis itu mengangguk begitu saja. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dia mengambil langkah pertamanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan uforia dan hatinya sekarang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Tersenyum.

_Sekarang aku baru sadar, ternyata aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sasuke! _

_Entah sejak kapan,_

_Tidak hanya mencuri ciuman pertamaku, rupanya diam-diam dia juga telah mencuri cinta pertamaku_…

_Kuharap ini akan menjadi awal yang indah! _

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Thanks For Reading :)**

* * *

**Note:** untuk sekedar info, Jeal dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang berbeda, kenapa Jeal menghilang Author tidak bisa memberitahu karena itu bagian dari cerita di chapter-chapter mendatang. Terimakasih :)


End file.
